There was no sayonara
by BlackCatNeko999
Summary: Twenty sentences revolving around Ryuga and Kenta's lives and friendship both before and after the series' finale.


**Title** : There was no sayonara

 **Fandom** : メタルファイト ベイブレード | _Metal Fight Beyblade_

 **Summary** : Twenty sentences revolving around Ryuga and Kenta's lives and friendship both before and after the series' finale.

 **A/N:** I'm sure you must have heard about those kind of fanfictions before. I am attempting others too, but they're still in progress and will be for a while. Have this one instead: 20 sentence only prompts in both past _and_ present tense. It was fun to do.

 **Disclaimer:** If I were to own this anime do you seriously think Ryuga would've disappeared like that? Go figure.

* * *

" _This may be a sad chapter, but you are not a sad story_."

 _–unknown_

* * *

 **There was no sayonara**

 **#1 – Smile**

Ryuga never smiled – sure he grinned, smirked, leered, but never truly smiled in front of others – and he almost panicked when, after seeing the little green head fail to catch any fish and get chased like that back to him, the corners of his lips threatened to go upwards in amusement (that kid was dangerous).

 **#2 – Fire**

He knows L-Drago's true power was that of the element of fire, but as the star fragment enters his beyblade and body – gets mixed with his own essence – Kenta can say that no special move could display that fire and intense burning better than this exchange of trust and power.

 **#3 – Rain**

The rain was cold against his skin, but Ryuga didn't seem bothered by it so in order to impress the Dragon Emperor (and help his friends – Ginga and the others counted on him – to bring him back, to save the whole world) Kenta had to endure it too, with patience.

 **#4 – Clouds**

In Kenta's fantasy, after he succeeds in bringing the best ally with him, his friends toss him up in the air and Ryuga watches from the side as he reaches for the clouds.

 **#5 – Bottle**

Ryuga, who knew how Ginga went about the power of beybladers and the _strong_ bond between all of them, had been wondering for a long time why would the Pegasus wielder send someone else to try and convince him in his place, and why would he send _that child_ in the first place – for Ryuga it's as if they just spun the bottle and chose whoever it pointed to –, but he had learned, in the end, that there was no stupid lottery, no bottle spun, no suggestion from Ginga to follow him, just the kid – no, _Kenta_ – determined to do the right thing; _that_ made Ryuga see things in a different light.

 **#6 – Done**

You, apparently, were never really done with beyblading since once you step into its world there's no going back, for Kenta a good example being at first Hikaru Hasama – whose life continues to resolve around beys even after she vowed not to involve herself with one again –, another one, much later on, is Ryuga or rather his will, spirit, living through Sakyo Kurayami, and this way Kenta knows the one he admired got some kind of _closure_ and that is all that matters in the end anyway.

 **#7 – Waste/Wasteland**

Everything was deserted around him, no form of life in sight, but while Kenta was to follow his dream this wasteland had to be his new training ground and home.

 **#8 – Rule**

It's not for sure, but Ryuga might help them just because there's someone out there claiming to be the absolute ruler and that's _utterly preposterous_ – someone reigning over him, _ha_ , beyond ridiculous.

 **#9 – Snore**

Though he could hear Ryuga's snores from the other side of the fire, Kenta knew that even the quietest noise would snap the Dragon Emperor alert and ready for battle.

 **#10 – Bias**

There are moments when Kenta can't believe he has wrongfully considered Ryuga an enemy and even monster in the past.

 **#11 – Hurt**

Everything hurt and he didn't know if it was from his pride, own self or the thought that he had let down the only person that was willing to believe in him.

 **#12 – Familiar**

Ryuga looks back and can't help the feeling of déjà vu he gets when the Sagitario wielder blocks his path again and again.

 **#13 – Mirror**

Kenta saw the wielder of Omega Dragonis plenty of times after the terrible incident with Nemesis and every single time he had to hold back tears at the sight of Ryuga's mirror image.

 **#14 – Collide**

Flame Sagittario and L–Drago Destructor collide again and again, but even thought it's obvious the former will be the first to stop Ryuga notices the progress the greenette has made, making him feel, strangely enough, _proud_.

 **#15 – Shadows**

For many this would have been frightening, but for the Dragon Emperor it was irksome to have that brat follow to him like his own shadow.

 **#16 – Close**

However much he wants to deny it, Ryuga must admit that the kid has grown on him, so much that he _could_ be considered – dare he say it – one of his closest friends if not the only one he's ever really had.

 **#17 – Correct**

Kenta was in no position to judge the rightness of destiny, but he found himself wondering too much for his liking _if_ _this was the only possible way to win this fight_.

 **#18 – Villain**

It is so sad, Kenta thinks bitterly, that they still see him as the enemy.

 **#19 – Neutral**

That's all Ryuga wanted to be, to take a break from the disasters that seemed to follow him everywhere he went, but it was never meant to be seeing as a stupid star fragment, a crazy Nemesis–villain– _whatever_ and a determined brat managed to find him in the most unexpected places.

 **#20 – Impersonate**

Kenta likes to impersonate – a lot –; he loves the feeling the characters he interprets give him (from their silly and funny reactions to their strong traits and even their weaknesses) and if he is ever to be asked about it, Kenta will be sure to answer in a heartbeat, "My favorite is always going to be Ryuga's."


End file.
